


The Marks On Your Skin

by mammajayjay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But actually fluffy sentimental friends feels, Gen, Warning for Previous Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammajayjay/pseuds/mammajayjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry hears that Zayn's friend Louis will be alone over the festive season, he decides he has to drop by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Marks On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saralisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralisse/gifts).



> So it's Pan's birthday (saralisse) and she gets fic because, I don't know? But anyway. She gets fic and I get to post something on here instead of leaving my profile untouched.  
> Only wrote this today, but if there's interest I may continue it or write some backstory or something? So let me know what you guys think <3  
> Hope you all enjoy, and sorry if this triggers anyone or just hits the wrong button and makes you sad.  
> (And if you ever need to talk I'm always here and you can get in touch with me, okay?)

Louis sighed, and decided that if the person or people at his door were bloody carol singers, and they had really started bothering people at 10am on Christmas Eve, he would kill them - and probably himself, too.

It was lucky then, for everyone involved, that his unexpected guest wasn't carol singers. He was, in fact, a tall lanky guy, who was probably a little younger than Louis and was laden with a lot of bags. His hair was covered by a brightly coloured beanie, although a few dark curls peeked out around the edges, and Lou instantly wanted to see more of them.

"So erm, Louis, yeah? Well I was talking to Zayn the other day - I'm mates with his boyfriend, Niall, we were all hanging out at Liam's place, but anyway - yeah, Zayn said today's your birthday, and you'd be alone all this week. I thought, well I got a cake, an ice cream one, and maybe we could watch some DVDs and get hyper on the ice cream cake and, I dunno. Just didn't want you to be alone on your birthday."

Louis stared, a little confused, at this guy. "Uh, sure... I guess? So come in, um...?"

"Ah, Harry! Yeah, should have said that. Hey Louis, I'm Harry! And um, I'd shake your hand but let me put some stuff down..."

Louis took one of the bags to free Harry's right hand, and shook it firmly. "Good to meet you, Harry. Come on in, mate."

They shuffled down the corridor and into the kitchen, where they dropped all the bags on the table. "Um, well you look frozen, so I'd offer you a cup of tea or something, but I've got no -"

"Milk?" Harry finished, pulling a bottle out of a bag. "Yeah, Zayn said you didn't get out much, so I brought groceries. And if this is wrong, blame him - I did ask. Okay, two pint of full fat milk, loaf of thick sliced brown bread, big box of Cheerios because in his words, you're "bloody addicted to 'em", a bag of apples and a couple of frozen pizzas - okay, the pizzas were my idea, they were a special offer and come on, who doesn't love pizza?"

Louis smiled and took the milk so he could make tea. "Thanks, Harry. That... that's really thoughtful of you."

Harry shrugged, like it was the kind of thing he did all the time, but also smiled softly. "So, want the ice cream cake now, or should I stick it in the freezer?" He asked, holding a box up. "I brought about five films to keep us entertained, so I'll be sticking around a while - if you don't mind, of course."

"Hmn, freeze it. I just made tea, and the two don't really mix," Louis suggested, then panicked. "Oh fuck, you drink tea, yeah? I'm sorry, really should have asked. Or maybe you don't take milk, damnit, I've screwed up already-"

Harry stopped him. "Tea with milk is great, and if you've got a bit of sugar, a spoonful would make it perfect."

Louis nodded and passed over a little porcelain pig, with a cork instead of a snout. Pulling the cork out, Harry found it was full of sugar, and tipped a bit into his tea with a grin. "That, now that is awesome. And adorable. A sugar pig, brilliant."

With the teas ready, the two guys went into the living room, and Louis picked Avengers Assemble to watch first. "I really wanted to see this, but I was busy all the time that month, and then when the DVD came out, I couldn't afford it."

They sat and enjoyed the movie together, laughing at the same points and pausing occasionally to argue whether Hawkeye or Captain America had the most impressive ass (eventually Harry gave in, and agreed it was Hawkeye, but only because it was Louis' birthday.) By the time it finished, it was gone one o'clock, and they both thought one of those pizzas would make a good lunch.

Whilst it was cooking, they sat down at the dining table in the kitchen to chat. After a bit of conversation, Harry felt he had to bring up the bandages on Louis' left arm. "So um, Zayn told me about... well, he told me what happened."

Louis bit his lip, because of course. "That's why you're here, isn't it?" He asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of his tone. "Fuck, the coward can't face me himself so he gets someone else to check up on me, make sure I'm not gonna try again. Well, you can tell that goddamn-"

Harry interrupted him. "I'm not here to check up on you, not for Zayn," He replied firmly. "I am here because I want to be, okay? Because no one should be alone this time of year, especially when it's their birthday too. And as a mate of Zayn's I knew you'd be a fairly cool guy. I mean, he's with Niall, so I know he has good taste."

Louis stared down at the table, teeth digging into his lip. "No, I... I'm not a cool guy, I'm really not. Because, when I did this I knew it would be Zayn, I knew he would find me," He explained to Harry, pointing to his bandaged arm. "I mean, what kind of sick bastard does that to his best friend, to the one person who stuck by him?"

"The kind of guy whose life is so screwed up that he can't think straight," Harry said softly. "I mean, come on.  You were so messed up and dealing with so much that you just wanted out, you just wanted to die - so of course you weren't thinking about others, like Zayn, and how they'd deal with it."

Louis nodded in agreement, and picked at the edge of the bandage. "I can take it off now," He whispered, eyes tightly shut. "Got the last stitches out last Tuesday, and she said I could take this off after the weekend, when I was ready. I just... I can't do it, I can't face this. I haven't seen the cuts since I passed out in Zayn's arms that night, and I... I just really don't want to see it."

Harry pulled the arm towards him, holding it still with one hand as he teased out the end of the fabric. He then slowly unwrapped it, trying not to stare at the damage on the skin. However, it was pretty bad, so Harry wasn't sure what to say or do.

"I know, it's horrible, it's gross, and just... You can leave, y'know, I get it. You don't want to stick around so... you don't have to. I'll be okay, Liam took every sharp thing from the house when I was in hospital," Louis reassured him.

Harry moved one hand to lift Louis' face, and looked him straight in the eye as he kissed each scar, each uneven jagged shape that proved how desperate, how damaged Louis had been that day. And as he worked up to the elder's wrist, to the thin, tender skin that had been left unbroken.

"Get a tattoo here, yeah?" Harry whispered, pressing a firm kiss to the dip at the base of Louis' hand. "Get something to remind you of me, to remind you that no matter what happens, I'm gonna be here for you, yeah?"

"Yeah," Louis said softly, tears running down his face.

"I won't tell you it's gonna be easy, and I won't tell you that you'll never feel that low again," Harry explained to Louis, making sure he understood. "But whenever you need me, for a hug, for a shoulder to cry on, for an ear to listen - or even for sappy movies and ice cream," they both giggled at the last one, "you just give me a call, and I'll be here, yeah? Whenever you need me, and whatever it's for. Just call me, okay?"

Louis stood up, his legs shaking, and pulled Harry up to hug him tight. Maybe it wouldn't be okay, and maybe he would fall apart again. But this was what he needed - someone to help him through, and if he'd had someone he could turn to, no matter what, then maybe he wouldn't have done that to himself. And maybe if he had to go through that to find such a perfect friend, then he was happy in a way that he suffered so much.

"Okay," He whispered back to Harry. "Yeah okay, I'll call you."


End file.
